Happy Thanksgiving
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Kluke invites everyone over for thanksgiving. Slight KlukexAndropov, ShuxBouquet, SahliaxJiro, ZolaxMarumaroxKingJibral. Hints of KlukexShuxSahlia


_Anime Characters Involved:_

_Bouquet_

_Marumaro_

_Andropov_

_Game Character Involved:_

_King Jibral_

_Zola_

_Sahlia_

_Game/Anime Characters (meaning combined anime and game personalities)_

_Shu _

_Jiro _

_Kluke_

_**Happy Thanksgiving~**_

**Kluke's Pov**

I felt some sort of heat on my face, and the darkness under my eyelids started to turn a yellowish pink. I groaned and sat up in my bed. I yawned and stretched my arms, then scratched the back of my head. I blinked my chocolate colored eyes a couple times and then sighed. It was Thanksgiving; the day Talta Village was discovered by those in Jibral Castle Town. This only meant one thing, non-stop cooking and cleaning for those who are coming to my home in Talta. Sighing, I pulled myself out of bed and decided to wear my formal clothes, also known as my Tenkai outfit, and pulled my hair up in a simple hair tie, forgetting the bow for now. I looked in my mirror and gazed over to my mother's lipstick and my parents wedding photo that rested on

"Mom, dad…I hope you're enjoying life in heaven. Please watch over my friends and I today for our feast. I love you." I whispered as I felt tears fall down my rosy cheeks. I just knew I was going to cry again later today. I wiped away my tears and then heard a knock on my front door. "Company already, it's only 8:00 o'clock and I just woke up. I wonder who it could be." I asked myself as I sat up from my dresser chair and made my way down the stairs. I heard giggling once I made it to the door and I opened it to reveal Bouquet and Sahlia, Sahlia in her simple crimson dress with blue ribbons here and there, and her periwinkle belt and matching bracelets. Her hair was in it's pig tail braids her a smile was plastered on her face. Bouquet was also wearing her Tenkai outfit, her hair tied up in it's light pink ties, her belly tank top with it's teal octagons surrounded in a gold color. Her matching pink skirt with a darker shade of pink belt that matched her lower half of her socks while her undershorts matched the gloves and upper half of her mid thigh socks. I smiled at them, and then yawned again.

"Sorry for arriving early Kluke, but we had no idea were the boys lived. Oh! Do you know who lives in that huge house on the hill? He must be like a prince in shining armor!" Sahlia exclaimed as she walked by me and sat at the bottom step of the stairs. I giggled.

"That's Jiro's house, and Shu lives in the smaller house next to me and Jiro." I informed her, she blushed multiple shades of red and looked down to the ground. Sahlia and I used to both have a crush on Shu, but once he started to date Bouquet after he met her working in the Jibral Café, we both moved on. I remember Sahlia telling me she thought Jiro was always kind to her and he reminded her of a prince who would help you when you needed it. I met this boy named Andropov and he always gave me advise and he tried to protect me multiple times from Nene, I think I fell for him, but I'm not sure yet. Bouquet was holding a brown paper bag and she smiled.

"Kluke! I brought potatoes and some berries! I think Andropov is making his way up the hill with a turkey!" She announced. I blushed and looked out the door. She was right; Andropov was making his way up the hill with a bag as well. He also wore a Tenkai outfit, which matched mine and he had his famous trademark blue scarf around his neck. I smiled faintly and waved to him.

"HI ANDROPOV!" I yelled, I saw him wave back and he picked up his pace on the hill. I laughed when he nearly tripped at my doorstep.

"Hi Kluke" He greeted, his face was pink, but I think that was just from the cold. I welcomed him in.

We all placed the food on the counter as Bouquet started to heat the oven, only she had the best cooking talents in the room. Mine were minor, Sahlia could only make sweets, and Andropov didn't cook. Bouquet placed on her apron and then tossed one to me and Sahlia.

"Ok! I will make the turkey, Sahlia you make the sweets, Kluke you make the mashed potatoes and cranberry juice." She ordered. I nodded and soon, we were all cooking, except Andropov who started to prepare the house for visitors. I blushed when I saw him look at me up and down.

Soon Zola arrived and she helped Bouquet with the seasonings on the Turkey, while Marumaro and King Jibral arrived. Zola smiled and picked up Marumaro and went over to the King to give him a kiss on the cheek. I laughed and smiled at their happiness. Soon Shu was over with Jiro, both of them picking fights with each other. Sahlia made small talk with Jiro while Shu kissed Bouquet on the cheek, she smiled.

I gazed over at Andropov who was placing all the completed food on the table, I smiled and laughed when he pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek. I just knew I must of fallen for him, and I know he fell for me. I smiled and I looked at everyone, who all ran out the door. We ran up the steps of the safe tower of the village and we all smiled at the top of the platform.

Marumaro was holding Zola and Jibral's hand, Jiro held Sahlia's hand, Bouquet held Shu's and I held Andropov's. We jumped off the platform and yelled:

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!"

_**Happy Thanksgiving~**_

_I think it ended ok. I haven't typed in a while, and I lost some inspiration when everyone kept calling me up to eat and talk with family._


End file.
